Challenge Booster Pack
Not to be confused with challenge bundles (small and large), which contain Challenge Credits, a former entrance fee to fight challenge battles. A Challenge Booster Pack contains a random challenge character and two random support cards or upgrade cards and costs 150,000 Power Credits. Obtaining challenge characters this way will not unlock them for direct Promotions, meaning that eliting characters this way will take many Challenge Booster Packs. A recurring dispute is whether a certain challenge character is available in the Challenge Booster Pack, as it usually takes a couple more updates before a recently expired challenge would have its character added to the pack. Currently, the latest challenge characters added to the pack are Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, Static/Prime, Batman/Beyond Animated, and Superman/Godfall. Later challenge characters, such as Killer Frost/Prime and Hawkgirl/Regime, are not yet available from this pack. Also, Raven/Prime and Green Lantern/Red Son appear to be missing from this pack for unknown reasons (possibly because of their popularity). The Most Wanted Pack and Red Son Pack respectively can be used to obtain them. A discounted Gold Booster Pack is generally considered superior to the Challenge Booster Pack due to only costing half as much while giving comparable value, although most Gold Booster Pack cards can be bought directly from the store and the Challenge Booster Pack is great for completionists. The italicized characters can only be found exclusively in this pack if you did not unlock them at their challenge, while the other characters can be found in both this pack and other packs as well (click on their names to find out how to obtain them): Contents Currently Confirmed *''Zod/Prime'' *''Raven/Regime'' *''The Flash/Elseworld*'' *''Green Lantern/John Stewart'' *Batman/Blackest Night *''Darkseid/Prime^'' *''Solomon Grundy/Boss*'' *''Superman/Godfall'' *''Batman/Beyond Animated^#'' *''Static/Prime'' *Hawkgirl/Prime *Bane/Luchador *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat *Martian Manhunter/Prime *Aquaman/Prime *Aquaman/Regime *Batgirl/Prime *Wonder Woman/600 *Doomsday/Containment *Killer Frost/Regime *Zatanna/Prime *Lobo/Bounty Hunter *Raven/Teen Titans *Darkseid/Apokolips *Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth *Raven/Rebirth *Sinestro/Antimatter *Black Adam/Khandaq *Catwoman/Ame-Comi *Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 *Wonder Woman/Justice League *Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan *Hawkgirl/Blackest Night *:Previously found in Most Wanted Pack and later removed. ^: A single copy was awarded during a more recent Challenge Mode; Darkseid/Prime in Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night's challenge, and Batman/Beyond Animated in Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan's challenge. #: Briefly made directly available in store along with all other Batman characters as a sale. Trivia *The icon of the Challenge Booster Pack is a regular dodecahedron with its six visible faces representing Green Lantern/John Stewart (center), Batgirl/Prime, Aquaman/Regime, Batman/Blackest Night, Martian Manhunter and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat (clockwise from top), although it is not limited to these six. *This pack was briefly removed from the store (for the 2.12 update) following the Black Friday sale. It is possible that the cancellation was to pave the way for the new Updated Challenge Booster Packs. **However, during the third week of the Raven/Teen Titans's challenge repeat, the pack is brought back to the store, with the same contents of the Updated Challenge Booster Packs appearing in it. *Before the 2.13 update, it had Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, Batman/Red Son and Deathstroke/Red Son. Category:Packs